


you're out of the band

by dirtyjoseph



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: Bands, Bottom Tyler, Daddy Josh, Gay, M/M, MalexMale, Sex, boys, joshler - Freeform, twentyonepilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyjoseph/pseuds/dirtyjoseph
Summary: josh 'helps' tyler after he is told he is out of the band, and maybe finds his way back in after he 'helps'.





	you're out of the band

Warning: top!josh daddy kink and masturbation. 

“Josh you're out of the band” tyler said, looking at josh with sad eyes. 

“What do you mean? Stop joking tyler.” josh told him, smiling and walking towards his friend. Tyler looked down, and his frown deepened. 

“I wasn't lying. Jenna thinks you're a bad influence on me and wants you out of the band.”  
(note: i love jenna but this is for the one shot) 

“I don't understand. That's not her decision to make, tyler. You don't have to listen to her!” josh yelled, getting angrier by the second. He stared at tyler, who was staring right back. He looked like he was going to cry. Of course he did. He didn't want josh out of the band, but when your wife finds out you're partially gay, she gets suspicious of your best friend. Which tyler can understand. He used to have a big crush on josh. 

“Yeah but she is my wife josh, i have to listen to how she feels!” tyler cried. Josh was furious now. Who would blame him. This band was his life. So was tyler. How could jenna do this? This wasn't her band! She wasn't in charge and how the hell did she think josh was a bad influence? Josh was friends with way before jenna came into the picture, and nothing was wrong until now!

Josh, overtaken with anger, pushed tyler against the wall, gaining a squeak out of the smaller boy. 

“J-josh, you're hurting me!” tyler said quietly. 

“O-oh i-” josh started, looking down to see tyler was definitely NOT hurt. He...he, was hard. Josh stifled a laugh. No. fucking. Way. he thought. 

“oh , you're hurt are you?” josh asked, smiling and looking tyler straight in the eyes. 

“Y-yeah, now let go of me..please?” tyler pleaded. 

“And what if i don't want to?” josh laughed and tyler coward down. He was scared of josh alright. Josh was way stronger then him and josh was being pretty scary at the moment. Why can't he just let tyler go?

“i- i don't know. I thought you would've let me go when i asked.” 

“Well you thought wrong” josh told him. He took tyler's wrists, holding them both up with one hand, taking his right hand and slowly moving it to tyler's face, holding it. He moved tyler's head so he looked him right in the eye. 

“You're beautiful, you know that, right?” josh told the boy. Tylers faced turned a dark red, his mind going to mush at what josh had said. This had to be a dream. It had to. 

“So beautiful, yet so naughty” josh said, taking his hand from tyler's face and slapping his ass. 

Nope. not a fucking dream. Tyler thought, his pants growing even tighter. This was torture to him. He just wanted josh to go away so he could fix himself and erase the embarrassment he felt. 

“J-josh. Please” tyler begged. He didn't know what he was begging for, but he wanted something. 

“Please what baby. What do you want?” josh asked him and tyler shook his head, unable to come up with what he begged for. 

Josh smacked his ass again and tyler whined. “Use your words baby” josh whispered in tyler's ear, making tyler shiver. 

“T-touch me, please!” tyler begged. Josh smirked and tisked. 

“Why should i do it when you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself baby boy?” josh smirked, he had some plans for later. 

“D-daddy-” tyler shut his mouth, his face going even redder, if that was possible. 

“What did you just call me?” josh asked. He dropped tyler's wrists and smiled. 

“I-i didn't call you anything!” josh huffed and drew himself closer to tyler, while the small boy backed himself closer into the wall. 

“Tell me baby boy.” josh told him and placed his hand on his ass. Tyler blushed and looked up at josh, seeing the lust and...love? In his eyes. 

“I-i called you daddy” tyler whispered, earning a smack on the ass. 

“Louder. I can't hear you” 

“D-daddy! I called you daddy!” tyler almost screamed. His cock aching to be touched by the man in front of him. 

“Oh. so my baby boy has a daddy kink does he?” josh asked and tyler nodded, earning another slap to the ass. Tyler couldn't take it anymore, he bucked his hips forward, trying to find friction. He moaned when he felt himself graze against josh.”so fucking needy” josh spat, and moved tyler onto the small hotel bed. They were currently on tour, their last show to be exact. Tyler squirmed, wanting to get out of the tight jeans he was wearing. He started to unbuckle himself and pull down his jeans as josh sat on the other side of the bed, watching tyler's every move. God he was hot. Josh could feel himself harden at the mere sight of the flustered boy. Josh began palming himself as he saw tyler pull down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Tyler was just glad the pressure was gone. He started stroking himself, going slow to make a show for josh, who was panting on the other side of the bed. Tylers movements got faster and somehow his shirt and josh's clothes had made it to the other side of the room. Tyler didn't notice though. He was too busy focused on getting the job done.

He was rudely interrupted when josh swatted his hand away, bottle of lube in his hands. He coated his fingers in the substance and tyler was already moaning at the sight, thinking about all the things josh was going to do to him. Josh lowered his fingers to tyler, looking up for permission, and tyler gave a small nod. Josh slowly stuck one of his fingers in, moving in and out. Tyler moaned, pretty much telling josh he could add another. Josh scissored, adding to tyler's moans. 

“You ready baby boy?” josh asked and tyler nodded and josh sighed. “Use your words baby” 

“Y-yes daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Please!” tyler begged and josh almost moaned. He quickly lined his cock up to tyler and pushed himself in, hard. Tyler moaned loudly, pushing himself into josh. 

 

“Fuck tyler, so tight”

“D-daddy. S-start moving please” he asked and josh smirked, pulling himself out and slamming into tyler with all force. Thrusting in and out as fast as he could. 

“Daddy! Oh fuck!” tyler gasped. He loved how rough josh was being. He grabbed onto josh's hair, pulling as josh thrusted. Tyler moaned loud, and started stroking his already leaking cock, josh swatting his hand away, once again. He grabbed onto tyler's cock, stroking him in sync with his thrusts. Tyler felt a warmness start to pool in his stomach. Josh turned his direction of thrusting and tyler burst out with the loudest moan josh had ever heard. 

“OH FUCK, RIGHT THERE JOSH.” tyler screamed, pulling josh's hair harder, making josh moan. 

“I-i'm gonna come” josh breathed. 

“Me too” tyler moaned, his cock throbbing as josh jerked him off with his thrusts. 

“Oh-f-” tyler moaned, as white sprayed onto his and josh's chest. Josh moaned at the sight, coming inside tyler. 

Josh slowly slid out of tyler, walking to the bathroom and cleaning himself up. When he came back, tyler was dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Josh walked over worried for tyler. He sat next to him and put his hand on his back. 

“Tyler babe, what's wrong?”   
“J-jenna” he whispered. Josh gasped, oh fuck, no wonder jenna didn't like josh, and she wasn't gonna like him after what just happened. 

“Babe, it's okay. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. It can be our little secret. Okay?” tyler nodded and josh walked to the door about to leave when tyler mumbled to him,

“Oh josh?”

“Yes?” josh asked, turning around to see tyler smiling. 

“You're not out of the band.”


End file.
